Sonic the Hedgehog
'''Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a 15-year-old (turned 16 in Sonic Generations), blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog, and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace. Like his name and species would imply, Sonic can move at the speed of sound (and even exceed this), and has lightning fast reflexes to match (hence his name), and can as well curl up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. These are the distinguishing traits that were used to make his character and world-famous video games.' Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent and his world (as well as many others) from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Doctor Eggman who seeks world domination. History Early Life Sonic was born in Lunatea. Dark Knights started to attack Lunatea, his mother, Queen Samantha, took him and his twin sister, Lou, away from them, but on of the dark knights stabs Samantha with a spear. She uses her powers to send her children to Mobius separated and tells Baby Sonic to be a brave little boy and save the world as she dies. He used to be the average 10 year old blue hedgehog on Mobius who gets bullied by the kids in his school, but he likes do draw, he does his school work and he loves to run. He has a friend/crush on a human name Piper, but she kills herself because of the bullies and he rans away, crying. After running for a while, he exceeded to do a Sonic Boom and his classmates are impressed. Since then, he has had super sonic speed. Other Game Appearances Sonic has also been featured in games of many genres other than 2D and 3D platform games. The first of these was a pinball game, ''Sonic Spinball (1993), which expanded upon the pinball sequences in the first two platform games. Sonic has also appeared in "2.5D" isometric platformers (Sonic Labyrinth, Sonic Battle and Sonic 3D Blast), racing games (Sonic Drift, Sonic Drift 2, Sonic R, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Free Riders, and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing.) and fighting games (Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Battle, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl). He also teamed up with his video game rival, Mario, for the first time in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. They would also get together again in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. CameosEdit :Main article: Sonic Cameos Video games such as Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, Tails Adventure, Knuckles Chaotix and Shadow the Hedgehog starred supporting characters of the Sonic series; in some of them Sonic had a cameo role. The hedgehog has also made cameo appearances in numerous other Sega games such as Daytona USA. Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else, living his life according to his own rules, rather than the standards of those around him, and enjoys nothing more than traveling across the endless boundaries of the world while searching for new adventure. With a strong passion for enjoying life, Sonic is never dwelling in one place for too long and is always moving forward to look for new experiences, making his life a series of adventures and events, while enjoying his freedom. He mainly prefers to simply be called by his name and not any fancy title; in his encounters with Luna the Hedgehog, Princess Elise and Cream the Rabbit (the three called him "Mr. Sonic"), Cammie Stewart (who called him "Stickers"), Shahra the Ring Genie (who called him "Master"), Caliburn (who called him "Knave", though Sonic was especially annoyed by this), and Erazor Djinn (who kept calling him "Filthy rat"), he insisted that they merely call him "Sonic". Sonic is mostly laid-back, cool and enjoys relaxation, though he is often impatient with slower things, and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates evil in all its forms and can easily be riled up about it; if he witnesses someone being opressed, are suffering from injustice or are simply depressed or despairs due to others' actions he will not show a moment of hesitation and will instantly step in to help those in need, even if it means that his actions will be met with contempt, as stated in Sonic and the Black Knight. Voice Actors The earliest voice of Sonic was Takeshi Kusao in the game SegaSonic the Hedgehog, a June 1993 arcade release starring Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel. In Sonic CD, Sonic actually had a few voice clips, who was voiced by Keiko Utoku at the time, in which he would say, among other things, "I'm outta here!" if the player stood still for 3 minutes, and "Yes!" if the player obtained a 1-up. This was also the first and only time Sonic had been voiced by a female actor. The original American voice actor was Jaleel White, in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series (SatAM as known to fans). In Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Sonic's voice was played by Martin Burke. Starting with the 1998 game Sonic Adventure, all of Sonic's video games feature voice acting. Sonic was played by Junichi Kanemaru, who later went on to play Sonic in the Japanese version of Sonic X. Ryan Drummond performed the role of Sonic in Sonic Adventure and continued to play the role for several games. Information taken from the credits of both Sonic Adventure games, the Sonic Advance series, and Sonic Heroes. 4Kids Entertainment decided not to use Drummond's voice in their US/UK dub of Sonic X, instead choosing their own Jason Griffith. Despite this, Drummond continued to provide the voice of Sonic in the series until 2005, when Sega replaced all their Sonic voice actors with their 4Kids counterparts, in order to keep his voice the same in all media forms. Effectively, this meant that beginning with Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Rush, Jason Griffith became the official game voice actor for Sonic the Hedgehog, Klonoa the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog (and Jet the Hawk in Sonic Riders). This has been a controversial decision among fans of the Sonic Adventure voice cast. As from 2010, SEGA had announced that they have changed the whole cast of the active characters of the franchise (sans Eggman, Natalie, Choro, Spencer, Lilly, Larry, Odie, Brook, Nikki, Wendy, Lolo and Popka), replacing Griffith with Roger Craig Smith. Abilities Speed Sonic is known best for his speed, with the ability to run at speeds greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 768 miles per hour. This is evident in many games, where Sonic is recorded to run at speeds faster than 765 mph. In Sonic Unleashed, the checkpoint posts (Star Posts) also act as radars that clock Sonic's speed when he passes them. Due to the fact that his speed increases the longer he's boosting, it's possible for the checkpoint posts to show Sonic's max speed in-game, being able to clock him going at over 2,500 mph. It is also stated in the Sonic Adventure DX manual that "He's the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed ranging from 3,840 mph to 7,680 mph. He is occasionally referred to as "the fastest thing alive," and can run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards, as shown in the Team Sonic opening cut-scene of Sonic Heroes. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. Transformations 'Super Sonic' By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. He does, however, need rings to maintain this transformation or else he will revert to normal.Another noteworthy thing about Super Sonic is that in the final boss of Sonic Generations, you can press both the bumpers and Modern Super Sonic and Classic Super Sonic will combine their powers, allowing them to pass through blazing walls. 'Hyper Sonic' In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Sonic also possesses an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic, called Hyper Sonic, which he can assume with the seven Super Emeralds. This form basically shares the same powers and traits as Super Sonic, but they are all upgraded and are more powerful than Super Sonic's. Hyper Sonic also makes a reappearance in Sonic Dimensions. While Sonic is tied up in chains, the seven chaos emeralds and Nimbus' powers transforms Sonic into Hyper Sonic so he can defeat Nazo. 'Freeze Sonic' Freeze Sonic only appeared in Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Unleashed 2, Sonic Unleashed 3: Werehogs vs. Vampires and Sonic the Hedgehog: The Indian City by using a frozen crystal 'Love Sonic' Love Sonic only appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit Tracks and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (2013) by using a heart shaped rock. 'Ratatosk Sonic' Ratatosk Sonic '''has appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog: Dawn of the New World, Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness, SONIC, Sonic Adventure 3, Sonic Heroes 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (2014) by using both Chaos Emeralds and the '''Ten Orbs together. Friends *Lou the Hedgehog (Twin Sister) *Klonoa the Hedgehog (Adopted Brother) *Abby The Hedgehog (Adopted Sister) *Cici The Hedgehog (Cousin) *Sandy the Hedgehog (Little Sister) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend, Close as Brothers) *Amy Rose (Self-Proclaim Girlfriend) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best Friend and Rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Look-a-like and Arch-Rival) *Blaze the Cat (Close Friend and Partner in Combat) *Rouge the Bat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly Rival) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *E-123 Omega *Lizzy the Hedgehog *Cammie Stewart (Great Friend) *Sammy Nooken (Great Friend) *Rocky the Rat (Kinda like a Friend) *Brook Taylor *Nikki Roberts (Love Interesst) *John Gibson *Wendy Laser *Harry Taylor *Mia Flick *Jur the Hedgehog (Childhood Friend) *Tabitha the Cat (Childhood Friend and Ex-Girlfriend) *Oliver the Fox *Charles the Squirrel (Childhood Friend) *Lewbert the Echidna (Childhood Friend) *Spencer the Bird *Odie the Hedgehog (Childhood Friend) *Carrie the Rabbit (Childhood Friend) *Macy the Hedgehog *Scamper the Hedgehog *Boomer the Cat *Gail the Echidna *Larry the Hedgehog *Lilly the Hedgehog *Eve the Fox *Dana Solo *Lolo the Lion (Great Friend) *Popka the Dog (Great Friend) *Emil Castagnier *Marta Lualdi (Childhood Friend) *Clark Woodwind *Luna the Hedgehog (Cheers her up) *Finn the Wolf *Emily the Seedrian *Courtney the Hedgehog *Sue the Hedgehog *King Erican the Hedgehog (Father) *Queen Samantha the Hedgehog (Ghost Mother) *April the Monkey *Dean the Rabbit *Fern the Mouse *Barry the Cat *Rachel Rose *Julliane the Fox *Kate the Fox *Earl the Fox *Princess Amelia *Princess Elise *Velma *Werehog Ash Ketchum *Marcos the Werehog *Jill the Werehog *Stu the Werehog *Marvin the Werehog *Daniel the Werehog *Ariel the Werehog *Maggie the Werehog *Mimi Lovely *Angie *Veronica *Byran *Commander Brute Lualdi *Elishia *Christe *Vivian *Avery *Princess Holly *Sir Wendall *Anjean *Princess Nikotia *Shade the Echidna *Chip (Great Friend) *Yacker *Wisps Rivals *Tabitha the Cat (Friendly Rivalry and Ex-Girlfriend) *Brook Taylor (Friendly Rivalry) *Natalie the Hedgehog (Beacause of turning Half Good and Half Evil) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Old Rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (Initially) *Jet the Hawk *Metal Sonic *Mario (Friendly Rival) *Rouge the Bat (Friendly Rival) Enemies *Dr. Eggman (Arch-Enemy) *Natalie the Hedgehog (Sometimes) *Metal Sonic (Robotic Doppelganger) *Eggman Nega *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sometimes) *Silver Sonic *Mecha Sonic *Pir'Oth Ix *Shade the Echidna (Former) *Chaos (Former) *Arjar *Dark Gaia *King Arthur *Dark Queen *Erazor Djinn *Bailey the Dark Wizard *Richter Abend (Former) Love Interests *Piper (First Crush, deceased) *Nikki Roberts (Love Interest, then Girlfriend, then Wife) *Tabitha the Cat (Ex-Girlfriend) *Amy Rose (Self-Proclaimed Girlfriend) *Carrie the Rabbit (First Kissed) *Lolo the Lion (Friends with Benefits) *Princess Elise (Kissed) *Luna the Hedgehog (Kissed) *Fern the Mouse (Being flirted) Alias *The Blue Blur *Speed Demon *True Blue *Hero *The Iblis Trigger (By Silver) *Big Blue *Blue Hedgehog *Blue Boy *The Blue One *The Fastest Thing Alive *The World's Fastest Hedgehog *The Legendary Blue Hedgehog *Faker (By Shadow) *Fake hedgehog (By Shadow) *Mr. Sonic (By Elise, Luna and Cream) *Knave the Hedgehog (By Caliburn and Lancelot) *Knave (By Caliburn) *Sir Knight (By the Blacksmith) *Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind *Blue rat (By Erazor Djinn) *Big Brother (By Abby) *Idiot (By Tabitha) *Dude (By Odie) *Stickers (By Cammie) *Mark (By Saranoia by mistake) *Big Bro (By Klonoa) *Glasses Boy (By April) *Soul (By Cammie, Sammy, Rocky, The High Pristess, Lolo, Popka, Leorina and Tat) Gallery Sonic with a vest.png|Sonic wearing a vest from SHADOW to Sonic the Hedgehog: The Indian City Sonic's circus outfit.png|Sonic wearing circus clothes from Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (2014) to Sonic the Hedgehog: Finale Sonic with a coat.png|Sonic wearing a coat in Sonic the Hedgehog (2016) Young Sonic.png|Sonic when he was 10 years old Sonic as a baby.JPG|Sonic when he was a baby Sonic crowned King.png|Future Sonic Trivia *Sonic has never appeared in Luna the Hedgehog, Cammie Unleashed and Lizzy and Jur Unleashed. *Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness marks the second time Sonic is kissed, the first being Sonic 06. *Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness is also the first game Sonic blushes in. *Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness is also the first game Sonic cries since his childhood. Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Famous Characters Category:15 Category:16 Category:18 Category:Characters with Superspeed Category:Teenagers Category:Guitarists Category:Mammals Category:Princes Category:Lunateain Category:Protagonist Category:Sonic X Characters